Friends
by Trinity1.0
Summary: Jack's facing death again. Sam considers what needs to be done with some help from Janet.


**What Friends Are For**

Sam walks into the infirmary, glancing briefly at the clock before actually going through the door.

0200.

She knows she shouldn't be here at this hour but really, where else would she be. She quietly makes her way up to Jack's bed and looks at him, lying there, fighting for his life and she feels a profound sense of loyalty to him, not just as her CO, but as a man who continually gives himself in service to this planet and to mankind.

Sam didn't hear Janet walk up to the bed but saw her when she stood on the opposite end. Then she asks,

"How's he doing?"

"He's, comfortable." Janet not wanting to tell Sam that he really hadn't shown any improvement gave a euphemistic response.

Sam understood and merely responded with "Ok."

"How are you doing?" Janet was genuinely concerned for the Major and her friend.

Sam opened her mouth to respond with the standard _'I'm fine._' but the words just wouldn't come out. She knew that Janet wouldn't believe her and at two in the morning, she just didn't have the energy to fake it. So Sam bowed her head briefly before raising it again, looking at Janet she shook her head ever so slightly.

Janet also understood.

"What are you doing here at this hour Sam? You've been going non-stop since Colonel O'Neill came in. It won't do either of you any good if you both end up in here. Get some rest.

Disbelief replaced Sam's earlier expression, as she realized that, as gentle as it had seemed, the doctor had just given her an order.

Janet started making her way back to her office when Sam asked.

"How do I do that?" The look on Sam's face brought Janet back to Jack's bed and around to her side. "It's Colonel O'Neill."

"I _know_ who he is Sam." Janet's words came out softly but with the knowledge that she was aware that Jack was more to Sam than just her CO. She knew they'd never crossed any lines but that didn't necessarily stop the feelings they had for each other.

Sam's eyes met Janet's and knew she was more exposed now than she'd ever been, so she didn't plan on holding back.

"Janet, he's lying in this bed and he's dying. We both know that. Unless we find a way to beat this thing...... What am I supposed to do? Go to bed and hope when I wake up, he's alive. Get some rest? How do I do that Janet? How I am I supposed to do that?"

The tears in Sam's eyes didn't fall but they had the same effect. It confirmed what Janet had known for some time now. Sam was in love with Jack O'Neill, who happened to be her CO, and while she couldn't acknowledge that fact without causing both her friends some sort of harm, she knew it couldn't continue the way it was going. For both their sakes.

"Get an hour. As your doctor I don't want to see you anywhere around in under an hour, you hear me.

Nodding in understanding Sam confirmed, "Yeah."

Before Janet turned away Sam told her, "Thanks Janet."

"As your friend Sam, if Colonel O'Neill makes it through this, you both need to sit down and work this thing out. Trust me. This isn't something you want the Military to work out for you."

Denial was second nature so without forethought Sam was already speaking the words on reflex, "I don't know..."

Quickly Janet touched Sam's arm, "Hey, this isn't a judgment on you Sam. I'm speaking as your friend here, remember?" Sam looked into Janet's eyes and saw the genuine concern she had for her reflected there. Recognizing her understanding Janet continued, "Stuff happens. Deal with it."

Sam dropped Janet's gaze and turned slightly to look at Jack still lying very still on the infirmary bed. Without looking at Janet again she nodded, and then both women turned and quietly walked out together.

Sam didn't enjoy the conversation but she knew Janet was right. She and Jack had to deal with this thing between them before the organization dealt with it for them. She was grateful that Janet had the guts to tell her, and the love for her to do it in a way that she could hear. Before leaving, Sam turned to Janet and said "Thanks."

Janet smiled warmly at her friend and tried to put on a stern voice, failing somewhat she told Sam, "An hour Major."

Sam felt the first smile she'd had in a long time come to her face. Nodding as she turned to leave the infirmary, she called back, "Yes Doctor." As she stepped out into the brightly lit hallway Sam left the man she loved in the care of the friend she trusted, going hopefully to find an hour of peace as she had been instructed.

///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It had been a long fight but Colonel O'Neill had finally turned the odds in his favour. How he did it, Janet didn't know. She was always more than pleasantly surprised when at the end of her medical experience; her faith kicked in, and won.

After making sure that Jack's vitals were stable and that he was more or less out of danger, Janet picked up the phone and began to dial some numbers. Protocol dictated that General Hammond be the first one notified in such situations. She heard 'Hello' on the other end and gave the good news, "He's awake, Sam." Janet heard the deep sigh of relief before Sam told her "I'm on my way."

No more words were spoken between to two women. No more were necessary. Janet depressed the flash button, dialed again and waited for General Hammond to answer the phone. When the General picked up, Janet smiled and spoke into the receiver as she began to tell him, 'I've got good news Sir."

Dr. Janet Fraser knew how to stick to protocol, but she also knew that there were times when you had to 'screw' protocol and just do what was right. She couldn't admit that she knew these two people loved each other but for them, she could always do what was right.

After all, that's what friends are for.

******************


End file.
